


That Time When Alexander Hamilton Almost Dueled James Monroe

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Adult Content, American Revolution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Historical, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: On July 10th 1797, Alexander Hamilton and James Monroe were close to having a duel, but were quickly separated. In my version, things don't go according to plan.





	1. An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> My story has only some facts that I did 'copy and paste', but that's only because I wanted them to be apart of this fictional story. Chapter 1 may or may not be shorter than Chapter 2 which will be released Nov 1st.

In the Summer of 1797, Hamilton had to have 'an interview' to talk to Monroe about 'The Reynolds Pamphlet'. Hamilton and his brother-in-law John Church visited Monroe, who was accompanied by his friend David Gelston.

"Now gentlemen, we will be outside while you two have your private discussion", John Church stood on the other side of the door frame with David Gelston.

"I don't recall this meeting being private, but please stay in here...we wouldn't want anything to go wrong!", Monroe stated with a stern look.

"Yes sir", Gelston said in agreement.

While the men spoke, they had an argument about the 'Reynolds Affair' that may have been the first national sex scandal in the 18th Century. The two men bickered on. They have been angry from the start of this whole situation and just wanted it to be resolved. Monroe had thought that their problem was over, but he was wrong.

When Monroe said he had sealed and sent all of the papers relating to the investigation to a friend, Hamilton countered that that was “totally false.” Monroe fumed and both men jumped to their feet.

“Do you say I represented falsely, you are a Scoundrel,” Monroe charged.

“I will meet you like a Gentleman,” Hamilton replied—a veiled request for a duel.

“I am ready get your pistols,” Monroe retorted.

The two men were quickly separated, avoiding a duel. Calling someone else a "Scoundrel" was a big deal and insult back in the day. It meant that you are a dishonest or unscrupulous person. No one liked to be called a liar.

"What's wrong? Are we not allowed to fight?", Hamilton asked as he sat back down.

"Sir, violence is not needed right now, especially in this deathly heat", Church cooled him down.

"We, as gentlemen, should be able to duel to resolve our differences", Monroe, still standing, glanced at Hamilton.

"Can't you two gentlemen just have a civil discussion?", Gelston begged. 

"Oh don't be such a softy, this is how real men do it!", Monroe said with a dark grin.

"Well, at least that is something we agree with", Hamilton smirked.

"Indeed, we aren't physically harming each other...yet", Monroe looked up and down the young man while he smiled more. 

"And just what is that suppose to mean?", Hamilton asked nervously.

"Look at you Hamilton...you are one of the most attractive gentleman that I have ever seen, and I went to school with John Marshall", Monroe cleared his throat.

It is true that Monroe and Marshall went to school together in their younger years. He was attracted by his good looks and smart ass mouth. No one could resist the handsome man who was wealthy, intelligent and had a good sense of humor. 

"If I may interrupt...Hamilton, I agree with Monroe, you are well-built and despite this sex scandal, both woman and men find you equally attractive", Church tried to lighten up the mood.

"Are you implying something John Church?", Hamilton asked curiously.

"No! Not at all, I'm just stating the obvious, you two can get back to your pamphlet discussion", Church responded and kept his mouth shut.

"When we gentleman give compliments, it's not to say we're homosexuals. It's a way of showing affection. I say he is both clean and good looking", Gelston decided to way in on his opinion.

"Ugh, we are wasting time and should get back to talking about the letters and pamphlet on your affair Hamilton", Monroe said as he tried not to get distracted.

"Yes...I agree we should...", Hamilton said uncomfortably.

Gelston and Church stood back at the closed doorway and gossiped to each other quietly as Hamilton and Monroe continued to talk about the Reynolds affair. They were both suddenly startled when they saw Monroe did the unthinkable. It was completely unexpected and Hamilton didn't even see it coming.


	2. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Monroe gives Alexander Hamilton what he deserves. Instead of a duel, he receives something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this story an MPREG theme, but I'm just sticking with the sex and mentioning other character names.

It has been an hour since Monroe and Hamilton had to have their 'interview' about the Reynolds pamphlet. Gelston and Church definitely not see what was coming. As Hamilton was still sitting, he stood up as Monroe quickly approached him and kissed him.

"Good God Sir! What do you think you are doing?", Hamilton took a step back in shock.

"You know I've had enough of this conversation, but you are just so attractive...I must have a taste of you", Monroe said seductively.

"Everyone says that...I don't know if we should do this?", Hamilton said nervously as he gazed over at Gelston and Church.

"We don't mind", Gelston was calm and relaxed.

"Agreed, we will keep this secret, you two have at it", Church said and smiled at the gents still standing by the fire.

Monroe approached Hamilton slowly and the two politicians began kissing. From the two men about to duel to having a make out session, Gelston and Church watched in amusement. As Monroe was french-kissing Hamilton, he wrapped his arms around the taller gentlemen.

"I never thought...we would end up doing this", Hamilton said as Monroe kissed his neck.

"You don't have to have a duel with me, Aaron Burr can do that with you, for now, let's just fuck around", Monroe stopped and smiled into Hamilton's eyes.

"No one will ever know about this. Gentlemen, can you two give us some privacy?", Hamilton said as he got excited.

Gelston and Church stayed silent, nodded in agreement, bowed and were about the leave the room. They were interrupted again.

"Wait, I want you two too stay and watch...David, I want you to look", Monroe said with a dark grin.

"Yes sir, Hamilton, we never thought that we would be watching you two make out and have sex either", Church smirked and stood by the doorway.

"Agreed Church, this is our entertainment", Gelston stood back in place as well.

The make out session was back on. Picture this fellow readers. In a dark candle lit room, Monroe knocks Hamilton to the floor, but not in a violent manner. Gelston and Church watch in amusement and they began slowly rubbing themselves. The men were strangely aroused.

"Ow! That was uncalled for", Hamilton said as his back hit the floor unexpectedly.

"My apologies sir, are you alright? I just want us to fuck on the carpet by the fire", Monroe said feeling a little guilty.

"You know it sir", Hamilton said as he grabbed Monroe by the neck and kissed him roughly.

The two men were now kissing on the floor as Church and Gelston looked on at them. They were clearly masturbating to their make out session. Neither of them were close to coming...yet. Hamilton got on top of Monroe and rubbed his chest. He was grinding his crotch against Monroe's as he got his tongue down his throat. He gagged from the sudden intrusion.

"Woah Hamilton! I'm in charge here", Monroe said as he rolled himself on top on Hamilton.

"Oh, you can do whatever you want to me", Hamilton said as he let Monroe takeover.

Soon, the make out session escalated to the blow jobs, but Hamilton was desperate for the sex. Monroe, on top of Hamilton, moved to his waist, pulled out his penis and began performing a blow job. Hamilton was moaning as Monroe was deep throating him.

"Fuck yes my handsome man...The Last Cocked Hat...The Era of Good Feelings President...The Last of The Crooked Hats", Hamilton said as he rested his hands on Monroe's head.

"My nicknames...I like that", Monroe said as he got some air to breathe.

After Monroe got Hamilton hard, it was his turn to perform a blow job. Still, Gelston and Church continued to touch themselves, then they took out their hard cocks. Hamilton got on top of Monroe and moved down towards his waist, snatched off his breeches and began sucking. 

"Shit, you know what you're doing?", Monroe asked as he looked down at him.

"Fuck yes I do", Hamilton got Monroe nice and hard.

At this point, Church and Gelston were jacking off. They couldn't help but be turned on at the sight of witnessing some man on man action. No, they are not going to do anything freaky if that is what you readers are thinking. Nice try though. Back to the fictional story.

"Are you ready to get penetrated my Little Lion?", Monroe said as he got back on top of Hamilton.

"Now you're using my nicknames?", Hamilton asked sounding cocky.

"That's right", Monroe winked and grinned.

"Well what are you waiting for? Fuck me hard", Hamilton demanded.

Monroe slid down Hamilton's breeches, as both of their cocks were still out. He slowly went into missionary position and entered him slowly. The sex was going from slow to rough. Gelston and Church were close to reaching their climax as they heard Hamilton grunting as he let Monroe thrust him.

"This is so bad and sinful...this action must never be repeated again", Hamilton panted in sweat.

"Sir, this is all secret...I'm almost there!", Church and Gelston both said, almost interrupting them. 

"I'm going to cum first...", Hamilton ignored the men guarding the door.

"Hahaha, no you're not!", Monroe said as he ignored them as well.

The two men climaxed together, including Gelston and Church. Monroe came inside of Hamilton, which probably was never suppose to happen. Don't worry, this is not an MPREG story. I'm not going to make Hamilton pregnant again. Once again, back to the end of my fictional story.

"FUCK ME!", Hamilton jizzed, almost hitting himself in the face with his own bodily function fluid.

"You two were amazing, good job", Church said as he collapsed to the floor.

Same with Gelston. He nodded as he sat down panting.

"Good job, to all of us", Monroe said proudly as he took his penis out of Hamilton.

After resting on the floor together, Monroe and Hamilton cleaned themselves up as Gelston and Church pretty much did the same. They eventually cleaned themselves afterwards. 

"Well, that was quite the interview...and gentleman", Monroe looked over at Church and Gelston. "This event will never be let out."

"Yes sir", Church said as he left with his brother-in-law Hamilton, while Monroe left with his friend David Gelston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last story until I can come up with new ideas. I will be on hiatus until further notice. Please give a kudos, Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link where you can read about the actual story:  
https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/time-when-alexander-hamilton-almost-dueled-james-monroe-180957045/


End file.
